On the Corner of Empty and Nothingness
by SoraPsycho
Summary: "Passed down from generation after generation, life has happened, time has gone on but the cafe remains the same. People come and go, they pass through and the store sees it all, it remembers it all. " A collection of stories revolving around a diner on the corner of Empty St. and Nothingness Rd. in The World That Never Was.
1. Prologue

_Foreword:  
I would really love to preface this story by saying, this is an idea I've had since I was 12 years old. I've always wanted to write it but there was something inside me telling me that I had to wait until it was the right time. At first I thought I should ignore that voice and write it anyway because I wanted to so badly, but I had this gut feeling not to. I get now why, in the deepest part of me, I felt I wasn't ready to write it. I'm much older physically and mentally now. I've had so many more experiences and challenges in my life than I did when I was just 12.  
I'm so glad I waited.  
I can make this story genuine to the reader; I can make it real.I have a better view and analysis on these characters and real-world situations. And that I think, for a more surreal piece like this, is most important.  
So I hope you enjoy the story that I've waited over 5 years to write.  
_ _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story nor do I own Kingdom Hearts.**_

 **Prologue**

In a town akin to the evanescent wisps of a dream or the feeling of deja vu sits a small diner on dimly lit street corner where Empty Street meets Nothingness Road. It isn't too much to look at at; it's homely and it's quaint with a small snack bar and only 5 booths to speak of. If the dark charcoal colored bricks could talk, they would fill pages upon pages. Passed down from generation after generation, life has happened, time has gone on but the cafe remains the same. People come and go, they pass through and the store sees it all, it remembers it all. Even the employed at the cafe know the latest happenings with their valued customers.

Gossip from all corners of the world makes it's way to the ears of the patrons and workers of Destitution's Diner. Drama is nothing new there. The diner almost acts as a hub for all who wish to share important news or start a fight. Everyone knows that it's a hangout spot for many a distant teenager looking fora taste of the freedom of adulthood. Just as well, it's nice environment for young aspiring writers or performers to advance their craft. Even old wisdom spends a time to contemplate here early in the afternoons. It's a busy calm atmosphere. It's somewhere to go for a bite to eat, or if you want to read a book, or write a paper, or meet an old friend.

It is here where our observation takes place. To look into lives in progress, all their destinies intermingling and meshing togther, is so surreal; it's almost nostalgic in a way. It makes you long for a connection and think of all your memories fond or otherwise. And through a powerful enough memory, anyone is able to feel what you felt too. Anyone.


	2. Shrouded in Mystery

(A/N: Hey there guys! Thanks for reading! Not much to say other than I hope you like this story because it's something that means a lot to me. These will be somewhat small chapters until I get out of school :) )

A cold, gloomy morning as usual. Rain tapped gently at the windows.

The fresh rolls had just come out of the oven and the air was filled with the scent of sweet doughy goodness. An old A/C unit that needed a tune-up clanked it's awakening, warming the chilly air. Tables were wiped and floors were swept in preparation for the customers who would soon fill the seats of Destitution's Diner. Jazz played over the speakers for a calming ambience.

It was 7:30 when the first customers of the day began strolling in for a cup of coffee and a warm breakfast.

Everything was peaceful. Everything was as it should've been.

Somewhere across town, a young boy sat in an empty room. No possessions to call his own. He hardly cared for such material things anymore, not that he cared for anything anymore. Still, he begged for normality. Praying to an imaginary god for something to go right in his life. Why did he feel so strongly when he wasn't supposed to have a heart? He wasn't supposed to have emotions. He wasn't supposed to _feel._ Yet he had this wanting, this longing, for what he used to have: parents, pets, friends. All of it was gone. It faded into oblivion, like what should've happened to him. How can it be that your heart can be ripped from you, but you keep breathing? He goes through the motions of living, but is he really? He feels nothing. He _is_ nothing. Nothing personified.

He sat on a stiff cot staring through the open doorway waiting to see the smiling face of his mother. But she never came. He tried to cry but his eyes remained dry and unwavering. Regardless of having a heart or not, he couldn't cry anymore. All his tears were used up after watching his parents die before his innocent eyes. No one should have to go through that, especially not someone so young. First his family, then his heart; two things had been taken from him, things he had no hope of ever seeing again.

The accident that took his heart would be forever in his memory. The pain was innumerable. He didn't remember much after the explosion. Just that he woke up a few days later with a new name and a new identity: Zexion.

The diner was bustling. Laughter and smiles cut through the evening mist.

Hana, a waitress, passed by her tables, filling cups and taking plates; her, smiling all the while. She loved her job and she loved her customers. They were family to her. She knew all their names and faces, their favorite meals. She was good at what she did.

Suddenly the diner got eerily quiet. She raised her head at the commotion, or lack thereof. Hana looked out the window to see an ominous group of people passing by.

About seven in total, all wearing the same thick black coats; their hoods covering their faces.

Bringing up the rear was a small boy with piercing blue eyes. The kid couldn't have been more than twelve. He looked into Hana. Chills began making their way down her spine. She didn't like the feeling she got. But that little kid... he seemed so…

Melancholy?

No…he seemed…empty…

Instantly, rumors began to fly around the diner.

"They moved into that scary castle just a few weeks ago."

"I heard they're not like normal people."

"They're up to no good, I know it."

Hana continued her shift as the weak sun began set in the overcast sky, but she couldn't shake the thought of that boy. She almost felt bad for him. But why? Who was he? Who were _they_? She didn't much like engaging in the usual gossip of the workplace, but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't curious.

As she cleared off a table, she turned to the people in the booth next to her, talking about the hooded black figures no doubt. Those hooded black figures shrouded in mystery.

"What do you know about them?" She asked an elderly woman and her granddaughter.

"Only that they're new here. I've heard much about them but nothing more than whispers of rumors." The woman replied.

"What sort of rumors?" Hana knew that now she was doing nothing but snooping, but she couldn't help it, it was in her nature.

The old woman gave a knowing face, aware of how young and curious Hana could be, and was in that moment. She motioned for Hana to lean in closer so they could converse more privately, much to the little girl's dismay.

"Well, I've heard some say that they're different from other folk around here. That they aren't right. It's been said that you can feel it when you get near them. Something about them is off. But nobody wants to get close enough to find out." The woman pulled away from Hana slightly. "But remember dear, rumors can be nasty. You'll never know who they really are unless you find out yourself." The woman smiled and she and her granddaughter left. Hana read a note that the woman left on the check.

"Remember what I told you Hana. I know there's good in your heart."

Hana smiled, but she still couldn't help but wonder about the cloaked people.

She picked up some dishes, and went back to work.

Zexion shuffled along in his black coat that was just a bit too big for his petite frame. The others in front of him were dressed the same. They had all been in the accident too. They were like him, all without hearts, without the ability to feel. That included his caretaker, the man who looked after him when his parents died. Even, now called Vexen, knew the other adults quite well. After the explosion, they banded together and formed a group called Organization XIII. He couldn't quite figure out why since there were currently only seven members. The goal of this union was to find a way to retrieve their hearts. Despite his mentor being a scientist, Zexion didn't know much about science, but he was doubtful they could truly achieve their goal. However, they've been alive without hearts for some time, so maybe anything is possible. Sometimes he wondered if they really even were alive after all.

Lost in thought, he didn't realize he was staring at someone until she was staring back. Her big, green eyes full of wonder and light. He quickly snapped his head forward. He noticed all the eyes on them. He understood the idea of a group "identity" but he admittedly was a bit embarrassed about wearing the coats, especially since they were all dressed the same. He felt like a walking circus as they passed the diner on the corner of Empty Street and Nothingness Road. He could see them all staring in his periphery. He knew they were going to talk. People always talked.

And he hated it.

It was ten minutes from closing and Hana was bushed. Everyone else had already left. Ready to retire for the night, she did a once over on the tables when to her surprise, the bell on the door chimed. She spun around to find herself looking into the same pair of blue eyes that had met hers earlier that day.

It was almost time to go home but she let curiosity take the best her.

"Can I help you?" She asked sweetly.

The boy seemed almost shocked that someone was talking to him.

"Oh…" he froze, "I just um…I passed by here earlier today and I wanted to stop in and uh…introduce myself." He spoke matter-of-factly despite having such a small voice.

She found him adorable.

"I'm Zexion…my uh…family and I just moved here." He felt strange referring to the Organization as family.

"Oh, how nice! I was going to say, I've lived here all my life and I'd never seen you all until earlier today."

Oh right…she saw him…in that stupid coat…

"Where did you all move from?" She asked, trying not to make it sound like she was prying,

"We moved from a place called Radiant Garden…have you heard of it?" He asked innocently.

Hana giggled slightly which caught Zexion off guard. He began to get nervous. Had he said something funny?

"Yes." She replied. "I know about all the worlds. Many travelers come through here as a rest stop on their way to other worlds."

Zexion's eyes lit up upon hearing of adventurers.

"Really?" He asked with child-like wonder.

Hana nodded. She motioned to a booth.

"Would you like to sit?" Zexion looked almost horrified that she would invite him to sit down. He scuffled his way to sit across from her, blushing all the while as she watched him make his way.

' _What a cute little kid…'_ She thought. _'but what is he doing out this late by himself?'_

Zexion began asking a plethora of questions, each of which, Hana had an answer for. He was going on and on about Radiant Garden and his old home. He really liked it there. She could tell it pained him to move. He was lonely. He was looking for a friend.

"It was so great in my old home…" He trailed off.

"It must've been hard for you to move…" Hana sighed reaching out across the table for his hand. It startled him but he didn't pull away.

This woman reminded him of his mother. He looked at her warm, inviting smile and suddenly, tears began tugging at the corners of his eyes, threatening to ruin everything. At seeing his tears her smile morphed into a worried frown.

"I'm sorry Zexion." She said gently. "I know moving can be really bad…"

"No…" He choked out. Why was this happening? "It's not just that…"

"What's wrong?" Hana asked with genuine concern.

"My um…my parents…they um…"

Suddenly realizing the severity of Zexion's situation, she pulled her hand away. Zexion let another tear fall, thinking he scared the only hope he had for a friend away. His world froze when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He looked up at Hana who brushed the hair out of his face.

"I'm so sorry Zexion." She hugged him tighter. She didn't know why she felt so protective of someone she had just seen for the first time a few hours ago, but this connection to him was strong.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you." Zexion put his head against her chest and heard her heartbeat. Fast and strong. He had never felt anything like it before. He let a sigh as he began to calm himself down and let himself drift into a peaceful bliss.

"Bye Hana! See you tomorrow! Thanks for everything!" He exclaimed biting into chocolate pastry.

Hana waved her goodbye and went back to a table. It was quiet once again. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

Zexion trotted happily back home nibbling at the food Hana provided him. It was late. He was ready to go home. Yet he was troubled. Why did he cry back at the diner? Why did he feel so warm next to Hana? He shouldn't be able to feel. He didn't have a heart.

Right?


End file.
